User blog:Silly1!/Wiki Channel Weebley: All the Scoop on Wiki Channel Movies!
Hey guys! As you see, there are so many new wiki channel movies, and we are here to introduce a couple of them! ---- Trapped: The Escape Challenge DaneWilkinsCollage.jpg LillyMarshCollage.jpg VeronicaRodriquezCollgae.jpg FansisLansonCollage.jpg JackWrightCollage.jpg EvaRamoneCollage.jpg Trapped: The Escape Challenge is an upcoming Wiki Channel movie. t focuses on six talented teens who are called in for a special opportunity that has to do with their gifts. There are two teams at first, and they have three days to escape a very difficult maze/ mansion. Dr.Ludvig, the one that is hosting the competition, it trying to make them use their talents as much as possible so he can use the results to make a serum to make him the ultimate human. After trying to escape on their own, but failing, some of them finally call it quits, and asks to go home. Dr.Ludvig refuses to let them go, and they realize this is not some game or competition. They realize they have to work together, each and every one of them, using their talents. Danger, pride, and a bit of romance ensues, but a strong friendship and great teamwork can battle through it all. Wiki Chanel Producer and creator of In Due Tie, Silly1!, says "Trapped: The Escape Challengemis definitely different from the other movies we have put out there. This movie definitely shows more adventure from a cast of very talented people. Its very exciting and thrilling for people of all ages." The movie stars Fansis Lanson as Ben Kelly, Veronica Rodriquez as Avalon Rivers, Dane Wilkins as Devon Campbell, Eva Ramone as Hailey Littleton, Jack Wright as Randy Finch, and Lilly Marsh as Rhiley Newman. Filming for the movie is starting soon and expected to air sometime around 2015. ---- Whatever You Want CrystalDianeCollage.jpg LibertyDillionCollage.jpg MarieLimCollage.jpg MalloryJaysCollage.jpg VeronicaRodriquezCollgae.jpg '''Whatever You Want is another upcoming Wiki Channel movie, definitely different from the last. It focuses on Delilah, who was just a normal sweet and kind 14 year old girl, just living life as it comes. But that's until she walks into Kington High, her new high school after moving from Texas. Deliah enters the Kington doors only to find the "Rules of High School," a book written by Ms. McKenna Miller, a beautiful yet snobby rich girl who holds the title of most popular girl in school yet treats her fellow classmates like rubbish. The "Rules of High School" is a rulebook of McKenna's outlook on how she thinks the social part of high school should be and all the students in the school simultaneously follow it. Delilah doesn't think it's right. So, with her two new friends, Francesca and Melanie, she opens a new club called, Whatever You Want, where you can express yourself however you want without McKenna's rules. Of course McKenna is against this so she tries as much as she can to get the club shut down. But, when McKenna goes too far, Delilah decides to let their athletic skills settle the issue and she challenges her to a soccer game. If McKenna wins, the Whatever You Want club has to be closed down but if Delilah wins, McKenna's Rules of High School has to be stopped. The fate of the Whatever You Want club is in Delilah's hands. The creator of the movie, Junatina has stated, "I want this movie to be different, this movie is all about you standing up for what you believe in and to show people you can be different and that you can stand up for yourself.", The movie stars Marie Lim as Delilah Trix, Mallory Jays as McKenna Miller, Crystal Diane as Melanie Music, Veronica Rodriquez as Francesca Newton, and Liberty Dillon as Pearl Diamond. The movie will start filming soon and air sometime in 2015. ---- Pretty Geeky RayelleCollage.jpg NoahCarsonCollage.jpg ZanderSunCollage.jpg AidenCollage.jpg AustinEdwardsCollage.jpg MalloryJaysCollage.jpg OliviaStatonCollage.jpg Pretty Geeky is another movie that Wiki Channel is bringing to us. The movie focuses on Fashionable and chic Layla Brandon, a straight A student. She gets assigned to tutor the new kid at her school, Cole. Chemistry test after chemistry test, Cole is constantly flunking each one. But, Layla soon learns that it's because he and his buddies have been hard at work preparing for an upcoming Robot Wars tournament they are going to participate in, under the team name "Jet 3." The team must build an extreme robot and then battle it out in the arena. When Cole notices Layla herself has a secret gaming and nerdy side, he asks her to join the team to satisfy the rule of having 4 or more members. His teammates on the other hand, Wyatt and Jet, along with a lot of the other robotic community competitors, doubt that a fashionable girly-girl like Layla is capable of dealing with something as intelligent as robotics. Now, with her fashion intact and confidence fresh, Layla is ready even more to win the Robot Wars and prove to everyone and herself that girls can have both brains and beauty. Wiki Channel Producer and creator of Trapped: The Escape Challenge, Heatherblast9, says "Well, I'm really excited for it. It's got a pretty good plot, and actors. I like how it's going against a sterotype." The movie stars Rayelle as Layla Brandon, Aiden Kristoff as Cole Evans, Noah Carson as Wyatt Turner, Zander Sun as Jetson "Jet" Wu, Mallory Jays as Josephine "Jo" Mitchell, Olivia Staton as Missy Andrews, and Austin Edwards as Arthur Westbrooks. The movie has already started filming and will air late 2014. ---- Thank you and we hope you enjoy! Category:Blog posts